In Some Time
by carsonfreelancer
Summary: SHEYLA! Teyla and John stories. Just some drabble about what they've been doing while the Atlantis crew was repairing the East Peer after the Storm. AU drama. Spoilers for The Storm and Letters From Home!
1. Realization

Chapter 1

Realization

'_Damn could she ever be vicious when she wants to.'_ Major John Sheppard thought to himself. He was practicing the Ethosian way of battle and though he though it was interesting he was so not enjoying it at the time. Teyla had offered to teach him and he gladly accepted especially after he found out that Dr. Weir supported it and told him that if he were doing that he would not have to 'baby-sit' Rodney and his team of scientists. That was not the only reason either, he really did want to learn how the Ethosians did all that Matrix/Alias/kung-foo stuff.

Right now he and Teyla were practicing in a part of the city that was far enough away so no one would disturb them, but close enough so that it didn't take them forever to get to there. Missions had been slow because most of the Atlantis crew had been more concerned about restoring the lower levels of the city. He and Teyla really hadn't been needed much lately. Lieutenant Ford was however. Ford was an architect for about five years but had later decided to join the military. John probably would have never known that if Elizabeth hadn't brought it up earlier.

So for the past few weeks Teyla and himself had been really getting close and started to connect more. She was absolutely amazed with how life was like on Earth and to his own surprise John wanted to learn more about Teyla's way of life. And whether or not he wanted to admit it, he had fallen in love in her. In just the few weeks he had come to realize how amazing and how wonderful Teyla Emmagan truly was.

_'What a man! I tell him to practice for next time so that I won't so easily beat him or at least for the mere purpose of him learning something new. But how can I get mad at him? He's only had every day and every night of practically free time for the past 6 and a half weeks and it's not like it's going to abruptly end any time soon. I try to teach him something, but noooo, he just can't take the time and practice like I ask of him. Elizabeth better be thankful for this. After all she was the one who first promoted the idea so that she could get John out of her hair for the next little while. And it really did give me and excuse to be around him more.' _Teyla couldn't help but smile when she though of him. She knew that she shouldn't but what was she to do? The man had the most gorgeous smile you could ever imagine, he was so kind and had this strange but unique sense of humour that she just could not resist no matter what.

Suddenly the doors had closed on them. Right away they had both stopped and went over and tried to open them with absolutely no success. Within five minutes Dr. Weir made an announcement to all of Atlantis informing them that there has been a 'computer glitch' and that most of the doors in the East peer had been locked. She had asked for everyone to simply avoid that section, and only travel through the accessible if necessary. Unfortunately the rooms had been isolated from any form of scanning making it impossible for the control tower to know if anyone was in there unless someone were to actually walk down and check themselves.

It was an extremely hot day out and the room they practiced in didn't always have the preferred temperature that one would prefer to practice in. However it was the only room they could use that was suitable.

The uncomfortable temperatures pretty well chose hers and John's outfit for them that day. She was wearing her dress-like bottoms and a small top that was both purple and blue. And he was wearing a pair of black shorts and a white t-shirt.

They had foolishly decided that to kill time they would practice more even though they were already hot. Within a half hour of the time they had started practicing they had felt like they could just collapse where they were. Luckily they had a whole case of water that they had left there for themselves in case either of them forgot a bottle before heading down. John leaned against the wall and let he fall to the floor. He could hardly breathe, how stuffy and hot it was. He took of his shirt to cool himself down. The heat and humidity had also gotten to Teyla so she had removed her shirt and wore a bra-type black top instead of the shirt she had worn earlier. She had also tied her hair up, something she did not usually do but in the situation she felt as though she needed to how hot it was in the room

Teyla had then asked John, "Why would Dr. Weir not have made contact with us by now? She does know were in her right?"

John just made a face that clearly spoke, 'It may have slipped my mind.' Then said, "Well you see I was talk to her and I sort of said that we were going to go out in the jumper for a bit today and well it turns out we didn't and well… you know…"

"You mean to tell me that she has no clue what so ever that we're in here?" Teyla looked at him and the expression on her face said, 'Oh my God!'

"No, not really." John stated seeing Teyla's disappointment and frustration in her expression that followed his statement. He smiled at her and moved over towards next to her where she had taken a seat and put an arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

Within an hour they had realized that there was nothing they could do and unfortunately neither of them had brought their radios along with them. They knew and trusted that eventually someone would find them or notice their absence. At least they hoped someone would.

_TBC_

_**Author's note:** I will update the story at least twice a week because I'm on a roll! Thought I should let you know now that this is a Sheyla fic mainly with some but minimum McWeir._


	2. Tunnel Escape

Chapter 2

Tunnel Escape

It had been four hours since they had been locked in there and still no one had contacted them or come to their aid. "I'm so board." John wined again as he had already done countless amount of times earlier.

"I know you just said that a minute ago." Teyla commented adding a bit of sarcasm in her tone. It was something she had picked up from John in the time she had spent with him.

"Yes, I know that but I can't help it. I'm dying of heat and there's nothing to do now."

"Well we could always practice some more." Teyla said with a grin.

John saw the look on her face and made one of his own. "Uh, no thanks there Teyla, I think I'll pass on that one." He held in a deep breath and let it out, then clapped his hands together enthusiastically then said, "Teyla, I think I just found us a way out of this place!" He said with a characteristically mischievous grin.

They both rose to their feet and John explained, "I know it's pretty high and all, but I've lifted you up before and if I were to lift you up there now you could open it up then give me a hand up." He had a mischievous tone in his voice but he and Teyla both knew that was the only way they were getting out anytime soon.

"Alright, but if we do succeed in entering the vent then where do you plan on going?" Teyla raised a brow at him and simply waited for an answer.

"Oh don't worry you'll see." John exclaimed and proceeded to where he would have to raise Teyla up.

"Okay, here." Before she even knew what he was doing he had lifted her off the ground and put her on his shoulders. Teyla couldn't help but laugh as she tried to steady herself.

"John I still won't be able to reach it." She looked up at the vent. It was only about 5 more feet up.

"Okay then I want you to stand up on my shoulders and then try to reach for it."

"Okay if you say so." She placed both her hands on his head and pushed herself up so that she could get her feet on his shoulders. "Hold onto my legs so it will be easier for me to balance myself."

He did as she asked. "You okay up there?" He asked as he did his best to steady her weight. She stood up completely and balanced herself.

"Okay I still can't quite reach it, you need to move towards it some more." She looked down to see him trying to look and see how close they were.

"WHAT? I'm practically against the wall how can you not reach it?" She then purposely let more of her weight weigh down on him. "Okay! No problem, towards the wall it is." He shuffled himself and Teyla over a bit. They had both come to realize that since they had been spending more time together Teyla basically had him wrapped around her finger. She could get him to do just about anything for her. John himself had even realized this but did not think much of it.

"Okay, almost… got it!" The vent was opened and Teyla lifted herself into it." Once she was in completely, she turned around so that she could assist John in entering the vent as well. "Okay give me your hand." She reached out for his hand and caught it. "Use your legs to climb up the wall."

"I'm trying!" He managed to grab a side of the vent with his other hand. He pulled himself up with Teyla's assistance and Teyla moved back so he could enter the vent as well. He let out a deep breath. "Well that was fun. So now where are we headed to?"

"I thought you said that you knew where we were going?" He looked around.

"Really?" He raised his eyebrows and pretended to be confused. "Well you know we're up here now, we ought to go somewhere."

Teyla sighed and looked at him. "Which way shall we go first then?" She looked at him expectantly.

"I don't know, you pick." There were three ways to go from where they were. Teyla looked carefully at all of them.

"Alright then, lets go this way." She chose the middle tunnel and started to use her arms to pull herself through, as did John.

As they continued they both noticed that the vents kept continuing to get pretty small and it was a tight squeeze. Teyla would usually get through relatively easily seeing as she was quite small compared to John. John had a bit more trouble. "Jesus Christ, these things ever getting small!" John complained.

"Perhaps then you should not have had that other piece of cake." She smiled even though he did not see her face; he caught the hint sarcasm in her voice.

"Yes, but I don't think it would have helped in this case." He stated. They had come to a section where it was even tight for Teyla, but still John followed. "Ah crap. Teyla I can't seem to be able to get through…"

She cranked her neck so that she could see him and sighed. Boy was this a bad idea.

TBC

_Author's Note:_ I'm really excited about this fic. Let me know what you think about it. I will try to post another chapter by the end of Friday the 26th.


	3. Pictures

Chapter 3 

Pictures

"Okay hold on." Teyla said as she turned around. "Use your arms to help yourself and I am going to push you back through and we will continue another way. I saw a larger spaced tunnel not long ago."

"Okay." It did not take much effort and John began to lead. They reached a corner and turned because they noticed that there was a slight wisp of fresh air coming from that direction. They got the vent opening and John turned himself around so that his feet were at the vent, and proceeded to kick it open. "At last! Fresh air!" He took in a deep breath before completely hopping out and turning back to help Teyla out.

They were on one of the many balconies in Atlantis. "Where are we?" Teyla asked as she enjoyed the view of the ocean and the fresh air that she had been longing for, for quite some time.

"Well I'm not to sure but all I know is that I'm pretty tired and I just want to stay out here for a bit." John spotted two chairs in the corner of the balcony and pulled them both out into the center so that he and Teyla could sit for a while.

After they had sat for a few minutes they had both thought it would be wise to make contact with Dr. Weir seeing as it had been over 10 hours since they had been out of contact. They proceeded to enter the doors that led to a room from the balcony.

They moved towards the doors and unlike the other doors in Atlantis, this one was not an automatic one so Teyla proceeded to open it. Surprisingly the doors were unlocked and when they had entered into a room that had to of been, the largest and the most beautiful personal corridors in Atlantis.

This room was unlike the other rooms in Atlantis. The other rooms were so dull and seemed really small, because of the dark shades that were so often used. In this room all of the walls were pure white, with dark oak hardwood flooring and a dark oak wood trim all around. The room was very well lit because above them, there were three skylights that let the sun shine in all the day or let the moon glisten in at night.

The ceiling was unusually high but there was a small spiral staircase to the left of the door they had just walked in. The staircase led up to what appeared to be a closet that was a balcony style, and it looked down on the rest of the bedroom. There was an enormously large bed that's frame and headboard was a dark wooden oak and it was covered in pure white bedspreads and pillows.

Teyla had noticed that there were pictures on a small stand beside the bed. She walked over and picked-up the frame that was holding the picture and was absolutely astonished to see what or even who was in the picture.

John noticed the look on Teyla's face and asked, "Hey Teyla, you okay there?" She just stared at the picture and decided to walk over to see what she was looking at. "Was that in here?" John asked starting to become freaked out about the whole ordeal.

Inside the frame was a picture of himself and Teyla. He had his arm around her shoulder and she had her head rested on the side of his shoulder and her arm on it as well. He was wearing dark navy blue t-shirt with yellow writing on it and she was wearing a white t-shirt with some red letters on it as well. The one detail in the picture that probably shocked both of them the most was the diamond ring Teyla was wearing on her finger, and the silver band that was on John's finger.

Teyla put the picture down and picked another up. Once again it was a picture of, she and John, only this time they were sitting down outside on the grass. John was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans and had his arms around Teyla from behind and Teyla was leaning back on him. She was wearing a pair of jeans and white t-shirt though. Once again they both had the rings on. The background was just trees and they both seemed happy. "Major I have no memory of these pictures or any of the others." Teyla sounded both worried and confused.

"Well don't feel bad 'cause neither do I." John stated as he looked around at some of the other pictures that may give them some sort of clue as to what was going on. "Follow me," he said as he headed towards the staircase.

Teyla followed him and asked, "John what are we doing?" He didn't even answer because they had reached the top of the staircase. "I have not seen these before." Teyla stated as she looked around the small but well lit area that was filled with clothes and had a large mirror as well.

"Well neither have I and I would really like to know why it would just so happen that all of these clothes look rather 'earthly' and they just so happen to look as though they are all in our sizes." He held up a shirt to himself.

Teyla looked. "You are right." She picked up a shirt that was ladies style, and did the same as John. "We should contact Dr. Weir and the others, perhaps they could be of assistance." Teyla said as she headed down the staircase.

John followed agreeing with what Teyla had just said. They had got to the door when Teyla was just about to open it; she noticed four other pictures that were framed along the wall. They were all pictures of three different weddings.

One was of Elizabeth and Rodney's; they were dancing together in it holding each other happily. They both had huge smiles on their faces and were looking at one another.

Another picture was of Aiden with a young woman that Teyla had seen in the infirmary before; they were at a rather large white cake and each had one of their hands on a knife that was cutting it.

The third picture brought the most shock to both of them. It was a picture of her and John. John had his arms around her waist and they were both smiling and filled with joy, both leaning slightly forward.

Teyla turned around and looked at him. He tore his eyes away from the picture that had caught his attention. "Teyla…" She cut of his words, when she stepped forwards and kissed him.

TBC

Authors Note: I am trying to include some McWeir plot lines but it is kind of hard now.


	4. Other

Chapter 4 

Other

Teyla turned around and looked at him. He tore his eyes away from the picture that had caught his attention. "Teyla…" She cut of his words, when she stepped forwards and kissed him.

John pulled away. "Teyla, I don't know when it happened but I'm in love with you." He smiled at her and put his hands around her face and made her look at him.

She looked at him and smiled. "I love you too." She said and kissed him once more. "Come on let's go and see if we can contact Dr. Weir. They must be worried about us."

They walked out of the room and headed down a hallway. "Major, I believe we are in the Southern peer. That may be why we have not yet discovered this room."

"You're right we've only covered about half of Atlantis in all the time we've been here. Let's see if we can find a ring transporter around here." John stated as they turned yet another corner. This section of Atlantis was different than the others. Different colours were used along with many different architectural designs. Suddenly Teyla stopped dead in her tracks. "What is it?"

"Did you not hear that?" It was someone's footsteps only this time both John and Teyla heard it. John signaled for Teyla to move to one side of the corridor and John moved to the other. It was quite obvious that the person that was walking down the hall had no intention on being unseen or unheard by the two as they walked right up to where they had been.

"Have we met?" John asked sarcastically yet cautiously. The person that was walking in the corridor was John Sheppard; only it wasn't because John Sheppard was with Teyla.

The John that had walked down the hall appeared to be unarmed, and looked just as shocked as the 'real' John and Teyla were. "We will not hurt you." Teyla soothingly and comfortingly said to the other John.

The other John's eyes were filled with tears. "I know." He slowly reached for a device that he had on his wrist. This is why you guys probably haven't been able to detect me on any of your sensors. He dropped it to the ground. "Come on, I think I know the way to the control tower I'll explain everything when we get there." He calmly stated.

Teyla and John just looked at him. They nodded in agreement and followed him in silence as 'John' led them back to the control tower.

"Major!" Elizabeth called as she saw him, Teyla and, him. What had they been doing and where had they been, was all she could think. "Care to explain?" She asked.

"Well when one of our genius the scientists locked all the doors in the east peer, Teyla and I got trapped in the gym. I know I said we we're taking one of the jumpers out but…"

The other John interrupted him. "Jumpers. You call them that too." He stated. He looked as though he was deep in thought.

"Elizabeth perhaps this would be better if we went into you're office." Teyla suggested.

"Agreed." Elizabeth nodded, and then headed to her office as the others followed.

"So what happened?" Elizabeth asked once more.

Teyla explained. "John and I managed to climb into one of the vents and when we came to an exit we found ourselves on a balcony. We entered the room that the balcony doors led to and when we entered John and I saw some photo's of ourselves that we have no memory of. There is also a photo of you and Dr. McKay. Lieutenant Ford as well. There is also a small area filled with clothes that look as thought hey are from Earth and they fit myself and John." Elizabeth looked at her.

"Where is this room?" She questioned. She needed to see this room. "And take no offense to this she looked at the other John and said, "Where did you come from?"

The other John explained. "The room is in the South peer. I've been in Atlantis for the past week. And the reason why none of your sensors picked me up is because I had one of the little wrist bands that Rodney gave me before they came." He trailed off and more tears came to his eyes.

"It's okay, go on." Elizabeth said.

"As hard as this may be to believe, I'm sort of an Ancient. That's why your gene is so strong." He looked at John. "I was sent back in time, believe it or not, about twenty years before the Ancients were defeated by the Wraith. So was all of my team. Teyla, Rodney, Elizabeth, Carson, Aiden, Amanda, who by the way is Aiden's' fiancée, and myself."

He continued, "Anyways to top of the whole time travel thing, before we were sent back we came through the mirror thingy. The one that sends you to different realities. We went through the mirror seeking help to save ourselves from defeat from the Goa'uld in 1997. There was nothing the other reality could do but they offered us a home in their reality. Of coarse we accepted, but after a while we started going through these seizure sort of things. All they did was get worse after time passed. So finally we went thorough the mirror again and there we were then sent back in time over a thousand years. That would be to this reality by the way. The Ancients had some sort of injection they gave us to stop the seizure thingies. We we're told we could just live our lives out for as long as we wanted. Ten years past and not one of us aged a bit. Eventually the Ancients discovered that because in the reality we were in, we technically hadn't been born, we wouldn't age until 'we' were born and became our current age. How old are you?"

He looked at John. "Twenty-eight."

"Then I won't age for five more years. That's when I will begin to age. But, when the time came when the Wraith attacked Atlantis and we tried to stop them with everything we had but nothing worked so we used our contingency plan. Rodney, Aiden, Carson, and myself fled to an uninhabited planet and stayed there along with many other Ancients that made it out. We left Amanda, Elizabeth and Teyla in Atlantis in the stasis chambers. That's where we knew for sure they would be safe. They're still there. Rodney and Aiden left before me. I told them too. I managed to make it out undetected. The plan was that if there was a remote possibility that you were detected you were to head back and fight so that you wouldn't give away the other's position. Rodney, Carson and Aiden made it out and so did I. We were three out a thousand people that made it. Over three million people planned on heading there. I guess they didn't make it."

He stopped for minute. "Rodney and Aiden should be here within the next few hours. I sent a signal saying it was clear. They're the only two people left besides myself that are still around, Carson ascended. His wife Nancy died when the Wraith first attacked. The rest of them died or ascended. Sure we had the option to ascend but we promised those woman that we would come back." He laughed at himself. "I can't wake them on my own, I don't know how. Only Rodney knows." His eyes once again filled with tears.

"Then we wait for them. They'll come if they're anything like the Rodney and Aiden that are here, they'll come." Elizabeth said and smiled at John.

"I know they'll come." He smiled back.

"Well perhaps we should show you a comfortable corridors for now. You look tired." John offered the other John.

"If it's alright I'd like to stay in the corridor that's in the south peer." He looked at them waiting for an answer.

"I see no problem with that." Elizabeth said approvingly. And with that they all got up and left.

When John arrived to his corridor he looked around at the pictures scattered throughout the room and said to himself, "I promise." As he looked at a picture that had been taken of him and Teyla only days before the Wraith came. He thought to himself. 'Thank god they managed to put the city under water to keep it safe.' He sat on the bed and looked around at the dark room and listened quietly to the sounds of the ocean before drifting off to sleep.

FLASHBACK

People we're screaming and running everywhere. "Teyla just go! They're coming and I don't know if we'll manage to hide the city in time!" John screamed at her.

"No, please stay!" Teyla yelled back at him with tears filled in her eyes.

John caught up to her and grabbed her and pulled her into their corridor and quickly closed and locked the door. "That should do it." He turned around and looked at her. "Teyla look at me." She was crying. "You have to be strong now, more than ever before. I know that you can."

She looked up at him. "I know but please just stay with me where I know you'll be safe, please. She looked at him pleadingly."

"If I do there wouldn't be anyone to look out for Rodney to wake us," he joked, "We would be in stasis for god knows how long. Please just go I'll be fine. I promise I'll come back for you. I have to get to the jumper bay so we have to be quick come on."

He grabbed her hand and led her to a secret door that only few knew about that led to a room where there were four stasis chambers. Two were already filled, one with Elizabeth the other with Amanda. Rodney and Aiden must have already left. "Okay babe listen to me I will come back for you no matter what. I promise you."

She looked up at him. "John just stay, please." He shook his head and she cried. He couldn't and he knew it. Teyla and them would stay here where they would be safe for sure. Rodney, Aiden and himself had to leave so that they could wake them when the time came that it was safe.

"Teyla, babe, do you remember the first time the Wraith attacked and I had to leave?" She nodded. "And do you remember the song we danced to that night?" She nodded again. He started to sing the song and Teyla couldn't help but laugh.

He was terrible at singing and even he knew it but he would do anything for her especially if he knew it would make her smile. "All my bags are packed, I'm ready to go," His voice was going all over the place as he sang. "I'm standing here outside your door, I hate to wake you up to say goodbye," he got down on his knees and looked up to her and held her hands. "But the dawn is breaking, Its early morn, The taxis waiting, He's blowing his horn, Already I'm so lonesome, I could die, So kiss me and smile for me, Tell me that you'll wait for me, Hold me like you'll never let me go, Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane, Don't know when I'll be back again, Oh babe, I hate to go, There's so many times I've let you down, So many times I've played around but I tell you baby, they don't mean a thing, Every place I go, I think of you, Every song I sing, I sing for you, When I come back, Ill bring wear your wedding ring, So kiss me and smile for me, Tell me that you'll wait for me, Hold me like you'll never let me go, Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane, Don't know when Ill be back again, Oh babe, I hate to go."

And when he got back they did get married but didn't even get to celebrate their three-month anniversary together. It was time, the Wraith were coming.

He stopped and smiled at her. "I will come back, I promise you this. Okay?" He pulled her into a hug and kissed her hair. "I promise."

She nodded and walked over to the chamber that was waiting for her. "Come back for me." She said then smiled. The chamber closed and Teyla was put into a stasis. A tear shed from John's eye. He had to leave and he knew it.

END OF FLASHBACK

John suddenly woke to someone over him waking him. Was that? It was. "Rodney what are you doing?"

"We made it, wake up sleepy head, I thought you might want to be awake when they come around."

"Are you for real?" John couldn't help but ask.

"Oh don't worry John he's for real Amanda just woke up and Teyla looks like she's going to be waking up soon too." It was Aiden. John sat up and turned a lamp on beside him. When you were in Atlantis, a lamp was considered 'Old School' but modern things like that helped John out a lot when he missed home.

He got up quickly and headed up the stairs that were in his corridors and proceeded through he doors that had already been opened. "Why didn't you wake me up right away?"

"Thought you might like to rest a but more plus you were talking and grinding your teeth." It was John who was there with Teyla. His Teyla was starting to come around. He walked over to her and touched her face.

"Babe come on, wake up." She opened her eyes and smiled.

"John, you came back." Her eyes were filled with joy.

He nodded. "Well I promised you didn't I?" She smiled. "Do you want to get up?" He offered her his hand.

She nodded. When she stood she noticed another Teyla and John. "Has it been that long?" She asked then looked at John. He nodded.

"I came as soon as I could." She looked at him and hugged him. He took her in his arms and kissed her forehead.

"I know you did, I know." Teyla said and continued to hug John.

Authors Note: There will be a lot of drama plot line in the next chapter and I will be sure to include a clear way to identify who is who. Sorry about any confusion in this chapter. I will probably repost it later. Please Review!!!


	5. I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing

Chapter 5 

I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing

**Quick Authors Note: I will just try my best to identify the two John's and Teyla's. I will probably use the 'other' to show that I am talking about the John and Teyla that just showed up and the 'real' John and Teyla to show the John and Teyla that have always been around. Sorry about any confusion.**

Two whole weeks had passed and in those two weeks John and Teyla hadn't been separated. They spent every minute of every day with each other. Despite the new discovery in the south peer Elizabeth left it unexplored for the time being. She said that their priorities should still be focused on the lower levels of the city where damage may have been caused by the storm. She said that Teyla and John were free to head down to that area of the city if they liked. And that's exactly what they did.

The other Teyla, John, Elizabeth, Rodney, Aiden and Amanda were told that they were more than welcome to stay in Atlantis. Seeing, as they were rather helpful assets. They knew the city well and they strategies the Wraith used.

This was especially true for John. He knew just about every strategy the Wraith used, and also where the Ancients made their mistakes. John was second in command of the Atlantis Militia. He often used to argue with his superior but was told by his superiors that they knew what they were doing, and this war was a lot bigger than any war John had ever fought in.

Rodney had been able to actually work with Ancient scientists and they explained much about the Ancient technology to him. So if the other Rodney wasn't with Elizabeth he was with Rodney. Because the other Rodney and Elizabeth were so close to each other it really made Elizabeth and Rodney reconsider certain aspects of the Atlantis mission. The both knew they had feelings for one another but chose simply not to act on them. But now that the other Elizabeth and Rodney were around they began to spend even more time with each other.

Because the other Aiden and Amanda were around and so close to each other, Aiden decided to ask Amanda out. She gladly accepted and they had been seeing each other for the past ten days. Spending as much time as they could with one another.

The other Teyla and John were also inseparable. The real Teyla and John had officially started to date.

The real Teyla and John were headed through the gate room to get to the jumper bay when John grabbed Teyla's arm and said, "Hold on, wait. Teyla do you remember when we listened to the songs that I had on my computer the other day and there was that one song that you really liked?" She nodded with curiosity all over her face. She was wondering where he was going with this. First, this surprise visit to the Mainland, now this. He got down both of his knees and pulled a small velvet box out of his back pocket. He surprised everyone around when he started to sing as loud as he could. His voice was going all over the place as he sang the song 'I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing' by Aerosmith.

"I could stay awake just to hear you breathing, Watch you smile while you are sleeping, while you are far away and dreaming, I could spend my life in this sweet surrender,"

"Oh my god." Teyla was laughing and had her hands over her mouth.

John continued, "I could stay lost in this moment forever, Where a moment spent with you is a moment I treasure, I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep, Cause I miss you baby, And I don't want to miss a thing, Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do," His voice was going all over the place not staying at any type of note for more than a split second, but he still sang.

"I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing. Lying close to you feeling your heart beating, and I wondering what you are dreaming, Wondering if it's me you are seeing, Then I kiss your eyes and thank god we're together, I just want to stay with you in this moment forever, forever and ever," Singing was definitely not one of John's strong points and even John knew it, but he sang on.

"I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep, Cause I miss you baby, And I don't want to miss a thing, Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do, I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing, And I don't want to miss one smile, I don't want to miss one kiss, I just want to be with you right here with you, Just like this, I just want to hold you close, I feel your heart so close to mine, and just stay here in this moment, For all of the rest of time, I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep, Cause I miss you baby, And I don't want to miss a thing, Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do, I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing."

He stopped singing and noticed all the people that were staring at him and turned around and shouted at them. "You can stop staring at me anytime now people." And with that everyone became uncomfortable and either walked away or become very interested in what they were doing. He turned back and faced Teyla and opened the box. "Teyla Emmagan I love you to the end of the universe and beyond." He spread his arms out trying to emphasize just how much like a little kid would often do. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, so please, will you give me the honour of becoming my wife?"

She nodded with tears of joys coming down her face. "Yes, yes, yes I will!" He smiled and stood up and placed the ring on her finger and pulled her into a kiss. The ring was a perfect fit.

Meanwhile the other John was walking down a hallway that seemed to go on forever. He was headed to see his Teyla in the infirmary. Since she had been awaken from stasis she didn't feel to well but apparently that was normal, Elizabeth and Amnada had also felt the same. He was so excited; if you didn't count all the time she had been in stasis it was their six-month anniversary.

He had finally arrived at the infirmary and Carson was just leaving but before he did he stopped and said, "Don't worry to much lass, she'll be alright." Carson knew that he was talking to the right John because on his forehead there was a small scar up by his hairline.

John proceeded over to see Teyla. She was awake and looked relatively well but he had to ask anyways. "Hey babe happy six-month anniversary! How you feeling?" He asked as he sat down at the end of her bed next to her.

"I am fine. You remembered?" She said and scooted over on the bed for him to lie next to her.

"Why of course I remembered. Come here." He lay next to her and wrapped his arm around her. "I'm glad your okay. Teyla I love you." John whispered to her as he kissed her forehead.

"I love you too."

After John proposed to Teyla they headed to the jumper bay still because John wanted to take Teyla to the Mainland and show her something.

"John I believe we just passed the place where the Ethosians have settled." She wondered if he even realized it.

"Don't worry Teyla. I know that. I want to show you something. You'll really like it." He just looked at her and grinned. "Here we go." They were in the right location and began to land.

They stepped out of the jumper and Teyla looked at John expectantly. "Well?" She waited.

"Turn around." He pointed to where he wanted her to turn around to and pulled a blindfold out of his back pocket and began to place it on Teyla.

"John what are you doing?" Teyla asked in shock, but did not stop him.

"Well I if I told you what we were doing and just let you waltz up to where were going it wouldn't be much of a surprise now, would it?" John finished tying on the blindfold.

"I suppose so. Now where are we going?" She just stood there waiting for a reply.

"Here, take my hand." She did as he asked. "Now follow me." And with that he led her off to the place he wanted to show her. About five minutes of walking had passed. "It's just up here now." John said enthusiastically.

"Can I take the blindfold off yet?" Teyla asked. She was really starting to wonder where they were going.

"Hold on," He wanted to wait just a minute more. "Okay stop here." He took off the blindfold.

In front of them there was a beautiful waterfall. It was not a strong one, just a small gentle fall. There were rocks all around making it easy to walk up to. "It's beautiful." She whispered.

"Want to go in?" She looked at him. What did he mean? "Follow me." He said and dropped his jacket to the ground. He started to head towards the waterfall on the rocks. Teyla was just watching though. "Oh come on now." He said.

"Alright." She said and took her jacket off as well and followed him. The reached the water fall and John grabbed her hand and they went through it so they were now under the fall. They looked back and Teyla placed her arm under it. Water splashed off her arm and she titled her arm so that it would splash onto John.

"Hey! What was that for?" HE sarcastically said. She just smiled. " Well watch this!" He mischievously grinned at her then put his arms around her and stepped back out from under the waterfall and threw her into a small pool area that was about nine feet deep. She was shocked. "HA!"

He dove in after her. "Didn't think I was just going to let you stay in her all alone and while I sat on the side here, watching you have all the fun now did you?" He grinned at her and she shook her head.

She swam up closer to him. "Of course not." She said then smiled and playfully plunged his head underwater and leaded over him while he was under water.

He didn't expect that one. He broke through the surface of the water and took a deep breath of air. They tossed water at one another for almost an hour when they realized that they should probably be heading back to Atlantis.

When they got back they realized that not much had really happened. They had briefing with Dr. Weir and the other Teyla and John in about an hour so they headed off there separate ways, so that they could go to their own corridors to shower and change. That's definitely something they knew they had to check in to, sharing a corridor. Why not? They were getting married.


	6. Family And Traditions

Chapter 6

Family & Traditions

It had been three months since Teyla and John were engaged. The wedding was going to follow the traditions of an Earth wedding because the Ethosian customs were relatively simple. There was a feast and the father of the bride would announce it at the table. Very simple if you compare it to an Earth wedding. Dr. Weir had told Teyla more about Earths customs when it came to a wedding; Teyla found herself enjoying those traditions more than the Ethosian ones.

The agreement was that they would combine both the Earth and the Ethosian traditions. John and Teyla were on one of the balconies and they were discussing their wedding plans. "Where are we going to get dresses and tuxes for everyone?" John asked. As much as he liked the ides that both traditions would be combined, he would of much rather preferred to just do it the Ethosian way. It sounded so much easier, besides he hated wearing a tux.

The only minor issue he had with the whole Ethosian way of things was the whole 'father' bit. John didn't even know that Teyla's father was alive. He knew she had one, obviously, but he just thought that he was dead or something. It was definitely something he was not looking forward too, that's for sure.

Teyla already had a plan on the whole clothing bit. "That is what I was worried about but strangely enough, Teyla has told me that there are some human clothes in the West peer that should be suitable. Plus Elizabeth said that each human from Earth brought something formal when you came to Atlantis."

John rolled his eyes. "Ah she told you about that?"

"Yes she did." She got up from the chair she was sitting in and went over to his and sat on his lap. "Come on we must be going.

Dr. Beckett said that he wanted to see us." John let out a sigh. "Let's go." She said as she started to get up.

"Alright, alright." John said and got up.

John and Teyla arrived in the infirmary and were told by a young nurse to wait in Beckett's office. "What do you think is wrong with us?" John asked pessimistically, but still seriously looking at Teyla waiting for an answer.

Teyla rolled her eyes. "Nothing's wrong with us. He just said that he wanted to see us." Teyla shook her head.

John couldn't help but make a sarcastic remark. "Well you never know, now do you?" He nodded his head agreeing with himself. Teyla couldn't help but smile.

Just then Dr. Beckett walked in. "Why hello there lass'. I'm glad you came by. Teyla I got the results back from the blood work we did when you got back from your most recent mission."

He handed a folder to Teyla, which was already open to a specific page. She glanced over it quickly and saw what it said. "Is it true?" She had tears in her eyes. John still hadn't quite caught on.

"What? What is it? Teyla are you okay?" He asked, still not knowing what exactly what was going on. Beckett sighed.

"Major look at the papers." He sighed. John leaned over to look at them.

He quickly skimmed through what was on the page. "What?" He was still confused. Teyla looked at him and smiled.

Beckett stepped in, "Congratulations Major your going to be a father." John's eyes widened with shock. They both waited for a response. Nothing, he just started in front of him. "Major?" Beckett asked.

"Fa, fath… father, as in a dad, like she's pregnant?" John asked his eyes still filled with absolute shock.

"Yes!" Teyla said both overwhelmed and excited. John took a breath and then passed out right there in his chair.

He woke in the infirmary, listening to annoying beeps. He opened his eyes slowly. "John, are you awake?" It was Teyla; there was concern in her voice.

"You didn't take the news to well I see." It was Elizabeth's voice. John smiled at her comment.

"You fainted!" Rodney grimly said. Elizabeth playfully hit him for his sarcastic remark. Something was going on between them and it was getting more and more obvious as they days went by.

"Passed out." John replied defensively.

"Don't worry lass' it's often normal for a future parent to react that way when they are told about a baby. Don't take this the wrong way but I sort of expected it would happen when I told you." Beckett smiled.

John sat up and looked at Teyla. "Can we just have a moment here?" John asked looking at the others.

"Sure, Okay's and I was just leaving's. Were the replies they got from the others and everyone then left the room.

"Teyla babe I really am happy about this. It's just so, so…"

"Surprising?" She said.

"Yes. And believe me I love you way more than you could ever possibly imagine. I just didn't expect it, that's all. I honestly thought that something was wrong with one of us when Beckett said he needed to see us. But a baby is so real, so different and right now it was unexpected." He said looking at her. He had felt bad about it and was now worried about how she felt.

Teyla sat herself beside him on his bed. "I know it is. I didn't even expect it and to tell you the truth, I'm surprised I did not 'pass out'."

"So seeing as you are technically human, I'd say that we have some planning and preparations to do. Nine more months and we're actually going to be parents." He stopped and smiled at Teyla. "I'm going to be a dad." He grinned and pulled her close to kiss her.

They broke away and Teyla spoke. "I'm so excited. Not more than four days from now we're getting married and now we're having baby. I can't wait until my family arrives. I haven't seen them in ages." Teyla smiled excitingly.

'_Ah crap. Her parents. I totally forgot about that. Teyla was always so excited about her mom coming and always going on about it, but when she talked about her father she sometimes seemed like she was warning me. That's what was freaking me out so much. Sure she was discreet, but he knew what that meant. Her father was going to be watching my every move practically. She had said that he was just very protective of her. The other day when I asked Haling about him, he seemed a little paranoid just talking about him. He said that William Emmagan was extremely protective of her.'_ John stared off into space as he thought this to himself.

"The other day, the people of Arnieka sent word that my older brother Marcus would be able to join us here in Atlantis. "I cannot wait." She smiled excitingly and hugged him. An extremely worried look washed over Johns' face.

"Teyla as much as excited as I am as you are. I'm just a little but concerned about your father. Hauling said that." Teyla cut of his words.

"That he was protective of me? Yes it is true but I am his only daughter. Marcus was so distant from him and my mother. It was sometimes as though I was an only child." Teyla sighed.

John sighed. He himself was an only child. John sighed. "Come here. I'm sure we'll get along just fine. Marcus and your father and I will just get along fine," he couldn't help but add in one sarcastic remark. "Hey, we'll watch some football, talk about ferrous wheels, and eat popcorn…" His words drifted off. Teyla smiled at his sarcastic humor. He definitely knew how to make her laugh.

"We should be going we are still scheduled for a mission in an hour," He was about to cut off her words. "Do not worry many among my people have traveled through the stargate while pregnant, I see no harm, it is just a routine mission so that Dr. McKay can check on his scientific equipment on the planet." She placed a finger over his lips before he could protest. "Come on." She said and continued to walk towards the exit and head to the 'gear-up' room.


	7. Ethosian Gene

Chapter 7

Ethosian Gene?

Beckett, Teyla, John, Rodney and Aiden had just stepped through the stargate and arrived on PGP-639. The planets' temperature was rather hot, an uncomfortable one at that, but they came prepared because they did not know exactly how long it would take Rodney and Beckett to repair the equipment. Rodney walked towards the equipment and sighed, waving his arms in the air while at it. "Well this is just great, just great." He bent over and started going through a bunch of wiring.

"How long Rodney?" John asked with frustration in his voice. As he placed his sunglasses on and looked around.

"Minimum twelve hours – if all goes well that is." Rodney said with frustration in his own voice. How could a sand storm do so much damage?

"I agree, this equipment sure did get a beating from that sand storm. Perhaps you should set up camp Major we're going to be here for a while." Beckett said as he began to unload equipment from the MALP with Ford.

"Alright Ford, Teyla start setting up camp, I'll go check in with Weir, let her know how long we'll be." John walked over to the gate and started dialing, only nothing happened. "Uh Rodney, what happens when the little buttons don't light up?"

Rodney looked up. "What do you mean?" He walked over and tried dialing. Okay, this is bad.

"You think?" John asked sarcastically. "Okay this could be bad. Beckett you work on that I'll do this. Should be nothing more than a minor error." Rodney hopefully pleaded to himself. "Don't worry I can have this fixed in no time, just set up some cooling tents and stuff." Rodney said before he started to take apart the DHD to detect the problem.

"How long has it been?" John asked impatiently at he removed yet another layer of clothing so that he only had a t-shirt on.

Teyla looked at her watch. "Over ten hours. I'm sure Rodney has almost finished repairing the DHD." Teyla looked over too where a clearly frustrated Rodney, was trying to repair the DHD.

He had been there for hours out in the heat, madly trying to solve the problem. "Rodney you need to take a break come on over here and cool off for a bit." John waved a water bottle in the air.

Rodney sighed, he was extremely exhausted, but he had to fix the DHD. "Come on Rodney the DHD won't be going anywhere. We should just wait for Weir to check in on us then she can send the necessary materials to help us. In the meantime lass just relax. That's about all we can do." Beckett said to Rodney, for he himself had already gone over to the cooling tent after the heat had gotten the best of him.

"Alright then. I guess you're right they should be checking in on us in just a few hours." Rodney walked over to where they were. John passed him a water bottle. He took a long drink from it, quenching his thirst. "Ahh. So we're okay for supplies for the next couple hours?"

"Yes, we have lots of water, food, cooling tents, medical supplies, all your scientific-" Teyla cut of his words before he could finish what he was saying, which was about to become quite rude, of that she was sure.

Teyla slapped John on the arm, then smiled at Rodney. "We have plenty of supplies to last." Teyla said.

Aiden looked at his watch. "Weir should be checking in within the next three to four hours." Rodney took off his jacket and tossed it aside. "Why did it have to be this planet where the DHD decided to not work for us. Why?" Rodney asked to nobody.

The next hour passed and the temperature only became more extreme. "Okay that's it I've had it, no more desert planets for us, we can leave them to Baits and his team." John said as he removed his shirt, and lay down in the sand under the tent.

"Won't argue with you there sir." Aiden said also removing his shirt. It was so hot that their shirts had begun to cling to them. Teyla however seemed to be much better off, she had not broken a sweat surprisingly seeing how much the others had.

"How can you just lay there Teyla, and not feel the heat like us?" Beckett asked.

"My people once visited worlds such as these. I am used to it." She smiled at the men and shook her head. All four of them laying there sweating, wining and envying her because she could withstand the temperature. She added, "However I am beginning to feel uncomfortable as the temperature rises."

"Well hopefully we won't be here to long, it isn't healthy for the baby." Becket said with concern.

Just by hearing the words 'unhealthy' and 'baby' in the same sentence automatically worried John. "What do you mean? She's fine right now though right?" John asked.

"Yes nothing to worry about lass, as long as she drinks plenty of water no harm what so ever should be done. I promise." Beckett said reassuringly.

John grabbed a water bottle and passed it to Teyla. "John I already have one, would you calm down already." Teyla said. These types of moments are exactly what she loved so much about this man.

"I know, but it never hurts to have one more." He couldn't help but be concerned. She grabbed the water bottle he had handed to her, and took the cap off of it. She shoved it into his mouth. It was definitely something he was not expecting.

"What was that for?" John asked after he wiped off his mouth from all the water that had spilt on him. Aiden and Rodney both had hue grins on their faces. "What are you grinning at?"

John looked back at Teyla for an answer. "It was the only way I thought you would calm down. I know you're concerned but Beckett even said there is nothing to worry about." She smiled at him.

"I know and I'm sorry I guess I'm just a little worried about what could happen that's all. I love you though." He smiled and leaned forward to kiss her.

"I love you too." She smiled and kissed him."

"Oh for petes sake would you two get a room!" Rodney exclaimed.

John pulled away and smiled at Teyla. He then looked over at Beckett. "When did you say the baby was due?"

"I believe it was the eleventh of December if I'm not mistaken. Why?"

Before John could give an answer as to why he wanted to know the stargate activated. "Major do you read? This is Weir."

"We read you." John said and he spoke into his radio and began to move towards the gate.

"Why didn't you check in?" Elizabeth asked in concern.

John was about to answer but Rodney stepped in for him. "We seem to be having some troubles with the DHD. It just won't work."

"Get Teyla to dial the Ethosian home world sequence. Teyla only though." It was the 'other' John Sheppard.

"What do you mean? The DHD is dead. Why Teyla though?" Rodney asked.

""Oh Rodney stop being a smartass and just listen to them. Teyla can you hear me?" IT was once again the 'other' John talking.

"Yes I can. Did you say the Ethosian home wolrd sequence?" She asked as she walked towards the DHD.

"Yes, it's a code that was placed into this particular DHD as an experiment that 'Rodney' and a team of Ancient scientists were performing. It was like a Wraith Jail idea. We never did get to try it though, but we know the code works. However it must be you who does it." John explained overt the radio.

"Yes okay but why me?" She asked.

"We thought it would be a good idea to use a unique Ethosian gene that you carried to be able to activate it. We knew that the Wraith would catch onto the Ancient gene sooner or later." It wasn't John this time it was the 'other' Rodney.

Elizabeth spoke. "Well make contact in twenty minutes if you don't report in. Atlantis out." And the gate shut down.

"Okay then." Teyla said and she began to dial the Ethosian home world sequence. Nothing happened at first then the DHD lights turned blue.

"Now dial Atlantis." Rodney instructed.

Teyla punched in the co-ordinates. The gate burst to life. "Alright lets go we can come back for the gear." John said and headed to the gate as the others followed.

"Welcome back." Elizabeth said. She was waiting in the gate room along with the other John, Rodney and Aiden.

"We would have told you before we left but we didn't think that the mission was scheduled until next week. We just found out when Elizabeth mentioned it earlier." The 'other' John said.

"Well no harm was done, what Ethosian gene are you talking about?" Beckett asked.

"Ask Teyla about that one. I'm not to sure about it, she knows all about it though." The 'other' John said. Beckett just nodded in a response.

"We'll debrief in one hour." Elizabeth said and started to walk off.

"Uh, wait, we still need to go back to the planet and get the rest for the gear." John said.

"Very well. You'll all go and you can finish what the mission was intended for." Elizabeth said.

"All of us?" Aiden questioned.

"Yes all of you, perhaps they can explain to you more about how the DHD technology works." She looked at Rodney specifically.

The other Rodney spoke and pointed behind him and began to turn. "I'll go get Teyla and Elizabeth." And with that he walked away.

"You leave in one hour."

Authors Note: PLEASE REVIEW!!!

The next chapter will have more of a long-term plot. More song fic using a Martina McBride song probably. Also expect some surprises and some SG-1 crossover- maybe. The next chapter will is going to continue where I left off but about half way through it will may jump ahead. Not to sure. Let me know what you think and REVIEW!!!!!!!


End file.
